Karsian Armoury
Small-Arms G-76 Type 6 Main Article: G-75 Type 6 Standard rifle for the Karsian Military, this rifle is collapsible allowing ease of storage while being easy to fold out, replacing the need for carbines and SMGs for weapon crews and pilots. It is a light-weight, but effective weapon, capable of piercing standard body armour at standard engagement ranges of 200m, but its 8.3x56mm round allows it to exceed those ranges compared to other rifles. It maintains a rate-of-fire of 600 rounds per minute with a thirty-round magazine. Attachments for this weapon are simply clipped on instead of being mounted on a rail. The Type 5 Variant is a light machine gun version of this rifle that chambers slightly heavier ammunition, has tougher construction and an interchangeable barrel along with a larger magazine. The standard version underwent drastic changes in the post-war period in 100AF. It can be considered a completely new weapon as the Type 8 B has been moved into a bullpup configuration, but maintains its previously length for a longer barrel, increasing velocity G-91 'Barker' Battle Rifle Reminiscent to the 20th century FG-42, this weapon follows the similar features of the G-76 thanks to is collapsible nature to take less space and clip-on attachments. It feature only a twenty-round magazine compared to its counterpart, but uses 8.7x64mm ammunition giving it considerably more power and range. It maintains a rate-of-fire of 500 rounds per minute. The weapon is issued to either marksmen or paratroopers, who prefer to hit-hard and kill foes before they can respond, as standard since 91AF, though certain conflicts can see entire units armed with this weapon. Its recoil makes it best for mid-long range shooting, though still deadly up-close due to its power. MG-105 Light Machinegun Chambering the same ammunition as the G-91 Battle Rifle, the MG-105 is fast-firing, hard-hitting LMG, meant to be the smaller brother to the larger, heavier Lugger MG-88. Collapsible like most other Karsian small-arms, the MG-105 can be easily stored until needed and while heavier than the G-75 Type 5, it is capable of sustaining fire for much longer, having both a coolant feed and replaceable barrel like the MG-88 as well as an adjustable rate-of-fire. It can either carry a one-hundred round magazine or be belt-fed for sustained fire. Normally one is issued to every Karsian combat squad since its entrance into the military in 105AF. G-13 Pistol A light semi-automatic pistol featuring 4.6x30mm is an old sidearm that is still used due to its reliability and ease-of-use. Though not particularly powerful, which has caused complaints, it features a twenty-five rounds within its clip and at close-range, can be expected to punch holes in standard body armour. It also feature negligible recoil due to is underwhelming ammunition. The weapon, however, can be modified for full-auto with a few simple modifications which has become standard practice in the military. SG-79 Semi-Automatic Shotgun A combat shotgun featuring 12 gauge ammunition which can have its round loaded individually into a six round revolver-like chamber or have the feeding chamber replaced with a fully loaded one. Particularly useful for breaching rooms or firing specialized ammunition for certain tasks. GI-95 Longbolt Rifle Originally an Imperial weapon before redesignation into the Karsian arsenal in 95AF, the Longbolt is a hard-hitting rifle chambering 15x75mm ammunition allowing it to maim most human-sized species in a single shot with astounding accuracy and range, though it is loud and has considerable recoil. It is a semi-automatic weapon featuring a ten round magazine. Commonly used as a sniper rifle by designated snipers due to its size and weight making it less suitable for standard infantrymen as well as marksmen where engagements tend to happen at two-hundred meters, though entire Devark units are armed with this rifle due to the traditions from Imperial infantrymen. Heavy Weapons/Crew Served M-45 AT Rifle Main Article: M-45 AT Rifle A 50mm anti-tank rifle, it is actually primarily used to engage light vehicles or heavily armoured infantry while keeping the team using it hidden thanks to its lack of backblast and smoke trail. Most often used to save the more expensive and powerful AT rockets for heavily targets, it is accurate enough to disable certain components of armoured vehicles to cripple them. M-43 Launcher The M-43 comes in two variants: disposable and reuseable. They both offer the same functionality by being able to punch through armour and disable/destroy vehicles and are the primary AT weapon of Karsian troops, though the reuseable variant is the most seen in the infantry due to its ability to be quickly loaded. The weapon is primarily unguided making it relatively short-ranged though the end of the Reclaimation War has saw the introduction of a newer, heavier variant that can launch fire-and-forget missiles or guided missiles depending on the warhead in use thanks to more advance sights and imaging systems. Lugger MG-88 Heavy Machine Gun Created in 88AF, the MG-88 is both a famous and infamous weapon for its terrifying power and rate-of-fire allowing it to outclass most other HMGs. Normally used on a tripod due to its weight and size, the MG-88 fires 11.8x95mm ammunition with a maximum rate-of-fire of 1100 rounds with an adjustable settings depending on the situation. The weapon features a coolant feed to stop the weapon's barrel from overheating, though it is possible to change out the barrel should it be necessary. This weapon is available in every Karsian platoon via its supporting weapons teams. It is not installed on standard vehicle MG mounts due to its size and weight. RF-15 91mm Mortar An interesting weapon, the RF-15 91mm Mortar is a triple tubed mortar with the firing tube rotated into position allowing it to fire rapidly as the loader simply places the next shell into the tube not in use for stand-by. Normally, it fires HE rounds for entrenched infantry or light fortification, though special plasma incendiary are used to scorch/deny areas along with smoke or illumination rounds when required. Like the Lugger, it is used at platoon level in its weapons teams for support, though unlike the Lugger which all troops are capable of using, it requires far more training to use. 120mm Gun A large direct-fire gun which is capable of being broken down and dispersed among a squad of twelve and then redeployed within five minutes. This is due to the collapsable nature of the parts, similar to Karsian small arms. The three major components include the gun itself, the stabilizers, and the rotating base between the two. This weapon is primarily used for anti-armour duty thanks to the weapon's high-velocity and specialized ammunition designed to pierce armour, though it does come at the cost of explosive force for standard ammunition. The weapon can also elevate to engage aircraft, though it is only capable of being effective against slower gunships and HMVs unless used in large batteries with anti-air flak rounds. This weapon can be mounted on a wheeled gun carriage for better mobility, allowing it to be towed and quickly deployed without having to go through the process of tearing the entire weapon system down. Melee/Attachments/Miscellaneous Equipment AO1 Underslung Launcher A recent development meant to replace the standard 40mm under-slung grenade launcher attachment, the AO1 is a 2cm rocket lancher. While the standard air-burst munition packs less power, it has far greater accuracy and range over conventional grenade launcher with an adjustable setting to allow the rockets to detonate prematurely. Furthermore, it can be loaded with three seperate rockets allowing for a devastating opening barrage or adaptability on the fly. Combat Blade Not given a designation due to its simplicity and its design dating back to pre-Fall from Earth, the combat blade is issued to all soldiers, but is not commonly used aside for utility purposes due to the toughness of other species, modern body armour and its lack of range when compared to the entrenching tool which has been proven to be far more lethal. Entrenching Tool A simplistic tool which is nothing more than an extendable spade that can that can be extended and retracted to up to a maximum of 1.8 meters in length. Its construction is fairly sturdy and efficient enough to break up most soils to allow for the construction of defenses of ditches. Because of this, it has been found to be quite useful for close-quarters, able to pierce flesh and bone if swung properly without fear of breaking. Thanks to its retractable nature, it can be used as a one-handed weapon and is usually the go to weapon for Karsian troops who find themselves locked in close-quarters. MCB-45 The non-export model used by Karsian specialists, the MCB-45, unlike the MCB-45P which is a sword-like weapon with a plasma edge, is a smaller extendable dagger that has a longer lasting edge when active. The MCB-45 is more commonly used to create new entrances by slicing through obstacles such as reinforced doors or getting access to secure containers without the use of hacking or explosives. Its light-weight sees it used often with ICDT. KJOSS Model 3 By adapting Hydra League and Imperial shield technology that arrived due to the flood of refugees which included soldiers and scientists, the creation of a portable shield system was possible. The Model 3 shield generator establishes a forcefield via deployable link posts that can be placed up to a three meters away that are 1.3 meters in length once set. Activated by the CAS system, the shield can be activated which establishes a thin wall between the links, providing soldiers cover against small-arms with the posts also being shielded while active. Energy weapons and ballstics affect the shield equally. It is capable of running for only ten minutes before requiring recharging or battery replacement, though it can sustain a substantial amount of small-arms fire. It also does not stop slow projectiles, people from running through the shield and it deflects fire from both sides of the field making its use as another alternative for deployable cover than a true combat shield system. CAS System The CAS or Computerized Assistance System was developed in early mid-70AF as a wrist-mounted system that would aid soldiers in various tasks. Adaptable and effective, it serves many purposes such as acting as a detonator and monitor for explosives, monitor for a soldier's condition, a basic hacking tool, map provider, channel link, drone guidance and many more functions making it one of the most valuable and expensive pieces of equipment a Karsian soldier is given. Some have claimed that HTPA-30M Personal Assistant used by the NOM was a direct copy of such as system, but no evidence has ever been given to justify these claims. BFD Goggle The Battle Field Display goggles is what is often carried by Karsian troops around their helmets. The goggles offers a trooper a HUD when required, giving them fine details as well as acting as either thermal or night-vision goggles with some magnification options, though never as powerful as military-grade spotting binoculars. It can be pulled down over a soldiers standard-issue goggles without any sort of interference. Jump Chutes Jump Chutes are a special type of parachute designed to allow for quick precision drops out of aircraft, allowing soldiers to carry all their necessary gear into battle and be ready for combat only when they hit the ground and discard their chutes. The chute also allows for low-altitude drops. It utilizes two fins with microthrusters that deploy when the cord is pulled with the standard parachute held in between to help slow descent. Chute controls are avaiable via control tethers which control the way the thrusters move allowing for either a quicker descent or a slower one, as well as the ability to make fine-adustments while in the air. The box-like pack containing the system can be discarded immediately upon landing, though it can be reused if retrieved in good condition. Meal Pill While most troops do carry rations, the meal pill is often issued to those troops operating for extended periods of time due to its neglible weight and the small amount of space it takes up, being most extensively used by paratroopers and special operation units. Only three of these are required to replace a full meal and give a soldier their needed proper nutrition. It is, however, disliked due to its unsatisfying nature in replacing said meal. Mines and Explosives RA-87 Anti-Personnel Mine An anti-personnel mine that is activated by the Karsian CAS with two settings: proximity or pressure-triggered. It may also be manually detonated so as long the mine is still connected to a soldier's CAS. Common among all Karsian troops who are trained to use, set, arm, and disarm these mines for defensive operations/area denial. RA-90 AT Mine Anti-tank mine with the exact same settings of the RA-87, though it is heavier and its full force is directed upwards allowing it to strike anti-grav tanks just above the ground should they trigger the proximity sensor. Generally has enough force to disable most vehicles and cripple HMV legs. RA-68 HE Grenade Standard hand grenade of the Karsian Military. Heavier than stadard fragmentation grenades, It relies heavily on its explosive charge over shrapnel to clear out positions. Thanks to this, however, it is far more useful as an offensive grenade. RA-89 Plasma Incendiary Grenade Following the use of plasma incendiary rounds in mortars and bombers, a throw-able grenade was developed. When it detonates, it releases a large amount of energy capable of causing serious plasma burns with the energy lingering for a short period of time. It is also used as a last resort anti-vehicle grenade as the initial blast can melt through the hulls of lighter vehicles, though it must be clamped onto a vehicle to be effective. Drones/Unmanned Vehicle Pelican UAV Developed in 90AF, the Pelican was built to be facilitate transportation of heavy weapons and equipment to paratrooper units allowing them a much higher degree of firepower and effectiveness. Capable of carrying large armoured crates and being deployed directly out of transport craft, the Pelican can fly to a location and drop-off its cargo before quickly leaving and boarding back onto its transport craft. During the Battle of Karsol, they were found to be a great success in keeping units resupplies as they were small enough to avoid drawing attention, but strong enough to deliver their cargo with precision thanks to the link it has with a soldier's CAS system. Vehicles Praetorian Recon Vehicle Main Article: Praetorian Recon Vehicle A fast, amphibious armoured car meant for reconnaissance and base security that is equipped with powerful sensor equipment and a 50mm cannon for dealing with other light vehicles during patrols. It is a common vehicle within Karsian forces due to its relatively low cost and attributes. In combat situations, it can be requipped with 180mm wired-guided kinetic focused missiles (WGKFM) to punch through heavy armour allowing reconnaissance units to do hit-and-run actions against heavier armour or providing additional fire-support from behind the main battle-line. The Praetorians are also known as Prowlers when rearmed with AA missile systems, keeping the skies clear for Karsian forces with its dual launchers. Goliath Main Battle Tank Main Article: Goliath Main Battle Tank The Goliath is the Karsian main battle tank with its attributes being focused on thick armour, a single powerful gun, and effective optics over speed and firepower with most of its other weapons either being for self-defense against soft target, mainly infantry, or deterrents against aircraft/aerial HMVs. Armour packages allow it additional survivability against certain threats depending on the one in use with an amphibious package having been developed post Reclaimation War. Currently in the MK II variant. Centurion Assault Gun Main Article: Centurion Assault Gun A tracked vehicle with thick frontal plating primarily meant to destroy fortifications, emplacements, and ruined strongholds via HE and concussive force with its energy directed forward, into the target thanks to specialized ammunition for its low-velocity rounds. Often used in support with infantry due to its role and equipped with armoured skirts to protect against shaped-charges with a slight increase in armour protection for the more vulnerable sides and rear. Bison IFV Main Article: Bison IFV The Bison is a fast, light-weight IFV that is underarmed when compared to other IFVs, incapable of dealing with other armoured vehicles and having lighter armour than most. It makes up for this by being able to suppress and eliminate infantrymen with its multiple MGs and its single mortar launcher allowing its passengers to finish the job. Currently in the Model B2 variant. Titan Self-Propelled Artillery Piece Main Article: Titan Self-Propelled Artillery Piece A powerful 225mm howitzer known for its accuracy and armour penetration thanks to its special 'Comet' rounds that are commonly loaded resulting them being used for precision elimination of targets rather than for long, indiscriminate barrages. The weapon system is mounted on the old Titan tank chassis that further increase the life-span of the tank when it was replaced by the Goliath resulting it in the vehicle operating closer to the front due to thicker armour and better protection than other artillery pieces. The post-war period of the Reclaimation War increased production of these mobile guns in a updated chassis due to the need for more accurate artillery against the Travesti Dominion. Furthermore, to streamline production and availability of parts, the power plant and tracks have been swapped over to those of the Goliath. Behemoth Heavy Engineering Tank Main Article: Behemoth Heavy Engineering Tank Behemoths are heavily armoured, slow moving tanks designed primarily to tow other vehicles and/or lay down bridges for advancing armies while under-fire or protecting the engineering teams at work. It is only lightly armed for a tank of its weight and size, just enough to fight off threats it would face generally being anything below a main battle tank. Shatter Mobile MLRS Unit MLRS system mounted on a lightly armoured, but quick and amphibious capable tracked chassis, the Shatter, as the system is known, serves as long-range missile artillery. Serving primarily as indiscriminate, area-saturation bombardment units, the Shatter system is capable of quickly unloading twenty 100mm missiles into a target zone before redeploying to a new location to avoid counter-battery. Post-war has saw the system become increasingly common for the need of rapid artillery support against mass Travesti formations. Air/Aerospace Craft A-18 Stormbreaker Main Article: A-18 Storm Breaker Heavily armoured and maneuverable ground-attack craft whose primary role is to destroy enemy armour on the field through the use of heavy, slow-moving missiles with twin autocannons allowing it to strafe infantry and light armour in the target zone. A-18s not only have tough armour, but they are equipped with decoy pods, along with flares and countermeasures, to temporarily distract enemy targeting computers to allow it to close in and deliver its payload. A-20 Fighter-Bomber A lightly armoured fighter, the A-20 is known for its distinct lack of gun/cannon-based weaponry and its high speed. Primarily used as an anti-aircraft/anti-aerial HMV, firing powerful missiles to strike targets from beyond their effective range before pulling away, though it is also used as a high-speed bomber, delivering its payload on fortified positions or structures. The Reclaimation War has saw improvements in this aircrafts armament in terms of the amount of missiles it can carry with the newest version capable of carrying a maximum of ten air-to-air missiles compared to the previous six due to the need for additional firepower against large aerial targets with only a minor lose in speed when fully loaded due to upgrades to the airframe and engines. VB-2 'Ultimatum' Heavy Bomber Considered one of the more powerful carpet bombers in service in at least the NEDA, the Ultimatum, as it is called, has the reputation as an aircraft of complete devastation. Alone it is capable of indiscriminately levelling entire areas on its own due to its large bomb payload, often using either high-explosive bombs or plasma incendiary. It has considerable protection from conventional rounds in the form of its armour, though not enough to resist missiles or heavier cannons with only three dual 20mm autocannon, one mounted in the nose and two in turrets where the wings just connect to the rest of the plane, for defense against other aircraft which are its primary nemesis, though some aerial HMVs can keep up with it making it only available when air dominance or superiority is in Karsian hands. AS-24 Lancer The primary space strikecraft of the Karsian Navy, its main purpose is to act as an interceptor, shooting down HMVs, missiles, and other strikecraft with twin, rapid-fire 40mm Kinetic Energy Cannons in a chin-mounted turret to allow for quicker interception of threats. It has light armour, but fast speed and excellent maneuverability as these craft are expected to be used defensively to defend the fleet or as quick escorts for bombers should the conflict force the Karsian fleet engage at short-range. AS-25 Foehammer Anti-Ship Bomber A dual-engine heavy bomber used in the Karsian Navy that is meant to engage warships at short-range, acting mainly as a defensive force like the AS-24 to protect the fleet from threats that close the distance. In the center of the craft, both above and below are dual 20mm autocannons for the bombers self-defenses aided by considerable armour plating to protect the bomber against point-defense weaponry. Its primary weapons against warships are torpedos and missiles. Gunships Vanguard Gunship Vanguards are lightly armoured scout gunships armed with only a single 40mm chaingun as a standard weapon. Quick and agile, they can quickly gather information while being difficult to down thanks to radar absorbing material and disruption equipment that allow the gunship to avoid AA fire. Furthermore, thanks to recent advances, these gunships are often equipped with cloaking technology allowing them to either maintain its position when scouting an area, or make attack runs on enemy units before fading out. Typhoon Gunship Main Article: Typhoon Gunship Twin-engine VTOL crafts known for their high flight endurance which surpasses most craft allowing it to operate over long distances. Being a gunship, it relies mainly on barraging areas with 80mm rockets from either its two main launchers or its MLRS system that become available when the craft has landed for a stable firing platform with dual chainguns supporting it against other low-flying aircraft and ground targets for prolonged engagements. Warships ''Pillar''-Class Interception Frigate Small frigates of 150 meters whose primary function is to shoot down HMVs, missiles, strikecraft, and other assortment of projectiles with a combination of both flak, missiles, and point-defense systems. They are the Karsian's fleets primary method of dealing with such threats, though have little use against other warships. ''Citadel''-Class Missile Destroyer Main Article: Citadel-Class Missile Destroyer Main warship of the Karsian fleet armed primarily with missiles and torpedos to destroy other warships with overwhelming force from afar or overload a vessel's ability to defend itself for other elements of the fleet to engage, using speed to avoid close engagements due to its light armour. Spire-Class Cruiser Main Article: Spire-Class Cruiser A cruiser armed with massive cannons meant to strike from the longest ranges during fleet actions and destroy the heaviest warships such as battleships or dreadnaughts. Also quick, though underarmoured compared to other cruisers. Spires also serve as a orbital bombardment vessel. ''Monument''-Class Assault Dreadnaught One of the few Karsian Dreadnaughts, Monument's are against the usual Karsian naval doctrine that typically involve the use of speed and long-range firepower. Though their frontal weaponry is deadly like any other Karsian vessel, much of its firepower is concentrated on the port and starboard sides as well as aft. These vessel serves the fleet as shields with heavy armour for close engagements, engaging vessels that would attempt to close in and covering the retreat of the fleet. Only five are in service serving mainly as the guardians of the Kars System. ''Tower''-Class Carrier Dreadnaught Dedicated fleet carriers that lack heavy armament for greater armour and transportation capabilities. Major vessel of the Karsian Navy, they house ground troops when in transit to combat zones along with their transports. They are the few Karsian warships that are capable of deploying large groups of strikecraft or HMVs, and are in fact, the only Karsian warships capable of launching HMVs due to space restrictions on other warships within the navy. Defenses and Emplacements Tortoise Bunker A circular bunker, the Tortoise is commonly used by Karsians in establishing defensive lines, being a pre-fabricated structure that can be quickly established when available. It is durable and resistant to enemy-fire ranging from small-arms to explosives, requiring heavy ordnance to eliminate, with six firing slits that can be opened and sealed with a single access point. Often these can be reconfigured and modifed to house larger weapons such as the 120mm gun affording such weapons and their crew formidable protections. The structure is often dug into the ground to reduce its profile and it has been made available to the allies of Karsol since the end of the Reclaimation War resulting it being available in NEDA territory and certain allies outside its jurisdiction. Category:Weapons